Life ain't all it's cracked up to be
by PaigeSpinnerDegrassi
Summary: Spinner's life slowly begins to fade away, can his friends help him or will he lose them too?


Title: Life ain't all it's cracked up to be  
  
Summary: Major Spinner Angst. Spinner's life slowly begins to fade away, can his friends help him or will he lose them too?  
  
Characters: Spinner and basically everyone. Paige and Spinner romance. Spinner angst. Totally intense.  
  
Notes: Somethings may be off, I don't know all the details, so sorry if somethings are confusing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Degrassi  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spinner sat on his couch, drinking a pepsi and watching the hockey game. He was home alone. No parents no siblings. Toby was out with his sister. He looked around the room, feeling kind of lonely. He grabbed the phone and went to dial Jimmy when his parents fell into the house. He hit the end button and got up. "Mom? Dad?" he called. He suddenly heard thunderous laughing. He frowned and made his way to the door. His parents were leaning against the wall kissing. "Ewwwww! Gross!" Spinner groaned in disgust. Spinner's father looked at him.  
  
"My boy!" he yelled, throwing an arm around Spinner's neck. "One day... One day you will find a woman as gorgeous as your mother" he said. Spinner frowned. The alcohol was evident in his breath. Spinner sighed. Time to take care of mom and dad.  
  
"Uh.. I do have a beautiful woman, her name is Paige" he said, gently pushing his father off him so he wouldn't fall over. "Are both of you drunk?" he asked. They both nodded, smiles spreading across their faces.   
  
"Hey, how come we never met this Paige girl?" he asked. Spinner looked at him with a disgusted look on his face. Did they really want the truth? Well, the truth is what they're going to get.  
  
"Becuase I want to keep her. The two of you embarass me! Your always drunk! Always!" Spinner yelled, losing his sanity. "If I brought her here you would be drunk and do something that would make her hate me! Sometimes I can't stand the two of you" he said. He didn't expect the next thing. His father slammed his fist into Spinner's face. Kendra walked in just in time to see that.  
  
"STOP!!" She screamed. She watched her father shove her brother into the wall. He had his arm to Spinner's throat. Kendra ran over and began hitting him on the back. "STOP!" She cried. Toby, Emma, and JT had all been hanging out with Kendra before dropping her off at home. They heard a scream and ran to the house, without thinking.  
  
"You think we wanted you boy!" His father yelled. Spinner was gasping for air. He pulled on his father's arms. "You hate the life we made for you so much!? Huh? Well we can fix that" he said, letting go of Spinner. Spinner fell to his knees. His father turned around and slapped Kendra. Toby saw this and ran to her, letting her cry into him. "We're going for a ride!" His father yelled, grabbing Spinner by the hir and pulling him up.  
  
"Daddy stop!" Kendra cried. Toby watched everything, but was froozen. He had no idea what to do. Emma was calling the cops and JT was trying to find something to help them with. Their mother laughed at the whole thing.  
  
"C'mon sweetie" His father said, pulling Spinner to the door by his hair. He kissed his wife. "C'mon sweetie, lets go party" he said and took her hand. He pulled Spinner and his wife out the door and to the car. Spinner finally managed to get a good punch in, but it made his father even angrier. "I try to give you everything! A good ome! A good school! And all I ever get is complaints!" he screamed, punching Spinner. The cops could be heard. His father threw Spinner into the back seat and got in the drivers side, pulling out of the drive way and speeding down the street.  
  
"Dad stop!" Spinner begged him, sitting up in the backseat. His mother was just laughing as they barely missed cars. Spinner figured now was the time to definetly panic. "Please dad im sorry im so sorry!" he cried. His father's cision was beginning to blur. "DAD!!!!" Spinner screamed a second or so before their car smashed into two others. Their car flipped around 5 times before landing upside down.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paige laughed as Jimmy made a joke. It was the beginning of the school day. They all walked to Mr. Simpsons class. "I wonder where Spinner is" Paige said out loud. Jimmy shrugged and Marco just looked down. He lost Spinner's friendship when he told him he was gay. Mr. Simpson looked at his class. He stood up.  
  
"Guys... GUYS!" He said, finally getting their full attention. "Lat night something terrible has happened. Gavin or uh.. Spinner's parents died, In a car wreck" he said sadly. Everyone stared at him, their mouths handing open. Jimmy, Paige, Craig, Marko, Ashley, and Hazel seemed to be the worst off. They couldn't believe it.  
  
"Spinner.. and Kendra were they... were they with them?" Craig asked. Mr. Simpson sighed, looking down. He ran a hand over his now bald head. He looked at his class.  
  
"Kendra was at home with Toby, Emma, and J.T." he said. "Spinner was in the car" he said. Paige brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head. She got up and walked out of the class. Mr. Simpson knew that her and Spinenr were a couple, so he let her go. Hazel took off after Paige. Jimmy shook his head. There was no way.  
  
"Oh god how is he? Is he okay?" Ashley asked. She wasn't exactly close with spinner, but she wasn't distant from him either. Mr. Simpson gave her a small shake of his head. Jimmy now found his voice. He knew he had to ask.  
  
"Is he dead?" Jimmy whispered. Everyone looked over at Mr. Simpson. He shook his head again. He managed to find his voice.  
  
"Ok, now before rumors go around, I'm going to tell it like it is. Spinner's parents were drunk. Something happened that set his father off. His father began abusing him as Kendra came in. Then His parents brought him to the car and they drove off. The hit a car and ... and their car turned over 5 times. His parents died instantly, a pole went thrpugh his father and his mother was thrown through the window. This happened at about 10 last night" he said. "The word from Kendra is Spinner is still in surgery, he might not make it" he finished, leaving the class in silence.  
  
TBC 


End file.
